Gin and Nightgowns
by Rikku's Confessional
Summary: Sweeney Todd confronts Nellie Lovett about the bottle of gin she gives him every night. What happens next, neither of them expected.


**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone. I decided to, instead of updating my other story, to write a onshot. : So yeahhhh. It's fluffy but that's okay. Review please._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't Own Sweeney Todd nor do I own the Mayday Parade lyrics_

* * *

It was completely different from what he thought it was going to be like. From the moment he had entered the disgusting and dank pie shop that day, he knew everything was so different from before he had been forced to leave. But as he sat in the booth, staring at that insolent _woman,_ he knew something interesting was going to happen today, after she lectured him. He just didn't know what.

"Yeh need ta be a lil more careful when yeh drop them bodies down the chute." She was muttering, pressing the dough between her fingers. "I've been gettin' some complaints about the awful noises they make."

Sweeney Todd shook his head and glared at the bottle of gin sitting before him. "Tell me, Mrs. Lovett... this useless babble coming from your lips, is this all just a guise to get me drunk?"

Nellie cocked her head to the side uneasily. "Wotever do yeh mean?"

"Don't you play innocent with me. You've been giving me a bottle of gin everyday all week... sometimes you'll give me a maximum of three, and for what? What reasons do I need to drink Mrs. Lovett?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"To drown out yeh sorrows?"

"You're trying to get me drunk so that I'll fall in love with you for a night. You're doing it just so that I'll care about you even if it's for twenty damn minutes!"

"Mr. Todd!" She yelled, slamming the dough onto the countertop. "'Ow could yeh think so poorly of me?"

"How could I not when you leave such noticable clues behind you?"

"I am _not_ givin' yeh gin jus' ter make yeh want ter sleep with me!" Nellie yelled. "I though' yeh may like a lil bit every night ter try ter calm yeh down. It seems ter work well enough fer Toby."

Sweeney narrowed his eyes before taking another sip from the bottle. "I don't trust you."

Nellie sighed unevenly as she went to sit down beside him. "I know yeh don't love, an' tha' really 'urts me."

Sweeney took another swig of the gin and cocked his head to the side. "And why would that bother you, Eleanor?"

She looked at him for a moment, confused as to why he had called her by her first name. "Because Mr. T, I love yeh. Isn' tha' obvious?"

"To me, love doesn't exist anymore."

Nellie shook her head. "Yes it does. Yeh just don' think it ever will again because yeh lost yer Lucy."

Sweeney glared at her at the mention of his late wife's name. "Don't talk about her, you're not worthy to say her beautiful name."

Nellie stared at him a moment, her thoughts racing. She wanted him to love her so badly... but it seemed impossible with the way he treated her. She was beginning to lose hope in herself. Was she truly that disgusting and ugly... so bloody awful that he wanted nothing to do with her? She at least thought she was decent for the longest time, but now that was faading away as her self-confidence diminshed.

Sweeney watched her as he downed the rest of the bottle. He knew it was harsh, the things he said to her, but he couldn't let himself ever get close to another woman, not since Lucy was dead. It was cruel, but it was the only way that he could distance himself from her.

"I still love yeh Mr. Todd, even if yeh 'ate' me." She whispered, standing from the booth. "Yeh finish tha' up, yeh 'ere?"

He didn't say a word as she walked back to her room... and he hated himself for it.

* * *

_**Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming, when all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you**_**.**

Nellie stared at her ceiling, her features grim. She didn't understand what Mr. Todd's problem was... she did everything she could for him, and yet he still treated her like she was trash.

"I guess I wos jus' neva meant ter be loved." She whispered, rolling onto her side, closing her eyes softly. "I can' believe 'e though' I wos gonna' get 'im drunk!"

She sighed and finally gave into the sleep she had been fighting half the night... against her own decision.

Now, Nellie was a light sleeper... so when her door creaked open later on during the night, her eyes instantly shot open. She figured it was Toby, whether he had had another bad dream or not, she wasn't sure, but when she turned her body towards the door, she gasped in surprise to see Sweeney Todd leaning against her wall, a small smile across his lips.

"Did I frighten you, my pet?" He whispered, folding his arms across his chest.

"J-jus' a bit." She managed to stutter out as her breathing attempted to go back to normal. "Wot in 'eaven's name are yeh doin' in 'ere Mr. T?"

He chuckled lightly, and she felt her heart begin to beat faster at the sound of it. "I came to visit you. You do that to me all the time, so it only seemed fair."

"O', o' course." She mumbled, covering herself with the blanket. She didn't want him to see her in her nightgown, seeing as how it barely reached her thighs, and was completely see-through.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her wrap the blanket around her chest.

"Bein' modest."

"You, modest? I find this funny, coming from the woman whose bosom is always about to pop out everytime she bends over." Sweeney muttered with a smile.

"Mr. T!" Nellie yelled, a deep crimson falling over her cheeks.

"You may want to be a bit more quiet, love. Toby is asleep on the couch."

"I don' care! Tha' wos uncalled fer." She muttered, hugging the blanket closer to herself. "An' since when did yeh decide to pay attention ter me? I'm a woman, Mr. T. I though' yeh didn' want ter see anyone li' tha' but yer perfect lil ol' Lucy."

Sweeney smiled, pushing himself away from the wall, and closer to her. "I never said I didn't notice."

"Yeh've been watchin' me!"

He smiled and sat down on her bed closer to her, and he felt her begin to move away the moment he did. Sweeney reached for her arm and tugged her closer to him, making the blanket fall away. She squealed and he let out a slight laugh.

"Still trying to hide?" He grabbed her other arm and slammed her back against the pillow.

"Yer barkin' mad!" She yelled in his face. "Yeh've got ter be drunk!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No!" She tried to pull away but he held her back even tighter. "I wanted yeh ter wan' me withou' the alcohol!"

Annoyance crossed his features as he leaned down closer to her face and pulled at the light fabric covering her body. "Tell me Eleanor, what is the purpose of this nightgown?"

"Ter keep me warm a' nigh'?"

"No. This is supposed to be for a man's delight." He whispered, letting his breath fall teasingly onto her lips. "And am I not a man?"

"Y-yeh."

With that, Sweeney Todd pushed his lips softly onto Nellie Lovett's. She shook, from delight and shock both, as she reached to tangle her fingers in his dark hair. He smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feel of a woman against him again. Her fingers were so soft and warm... he couldn't help but run his hands across her body as he kissed her harder. Nellie had awaited this for so long... so when he tugged at her nightgown, she was surpised at herself for stopping him.

"I-if yeh're only doin' this cause yer drunk..." She managed to stutter out.

Sweeney cut her off with another kiss and smiled. "Love, I never said I was drunk."

Her mouth opened to protest, but as his lips came crashing down onto hers, nothing mattered at that moment except him. She believed what he had said about not being drunk, so when he tugged at her nightgown this time, she didn't protest.

Sweeney consumed her mouth again and she gasped into the kiss.

Nellie knew tomorrow when she gave him his bottle of gin, it was certainly going to the best bottle he'd had in a long time.

* * *


End file.
